Rate the Yuri Pairing
A contest created by StrongNerd because his pic dumps don't always work. Created in part probably because he feels like posting at least one pic every night, and in part because it might be funny to see some TIERs seperated by nothing but decimals. Here's the standard greeting in each topic. OTannia! As I'm sure it's already known, but I am the biggest Yuri fan on this board! But, pic dump after pic dump doesn't always work, so we shall rate these pairings! Each round begins on the intervals of 10:00PM--11:00PM EST, and will continue for 24 hours until the next round. If for whatever reason I'm not here to make the next round, then ratings put in after 11:00PM EST are not counted. Each round closes 10:00PM at the earliest and 11:00PM at the latest. On the matter of nominations, the most common nomination is the pairing that will be up for grilling on the next round. That means ties are not counted. And as for the matter of rating, 0/10 and Anythingabove10/10 are not counted. The option of making a phrase for the rating is still viable. Just be sure to include the actual rating. Commentary on the last round.* A list of previous ratings.* And now, we shall rate Pairing. *Pic. LET THE ROMANCE BEGIN!!! The Ratings, as they stand Konata Izumi X Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star)--7.52/10. Konoka Konoe X Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima!)--9.48/10. Sakura Haruno X Ino Yamanaka (Naruto)--4.4/10. Sh!zuma Hanazono X Nagisa Aoi (Strawberry Panic!)--9.85/10. Manatsu Kuroki X Ichika Tachibana (Uta~Kata)--9.33/10. Kanade Sakurai X Yukino Sakurai (Candy Boy)--9.67/10. Ritsu Tainaka X Mio Akiyama (K-ON!)--6.87/10 Yumi Fuukuzawa X Toko Matsudaira (Maria Watches Over Us)--8.88/10. Sh!zuru Fujino X Natsuki Kuga (My-HiME)--8.69/10. Hazumu Osaragi X Tomari Kurusu (Kashimashi)--9.35/10. Dawn X Cynthia (Pokemon)--8.33/10. Soi Fon X Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)--8.16/10. Nanoha Takamachi X Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS)--9.48/10. Julia Tachibana X Ran Asakawa (Strawberry Shake Sweet)--9.5/10. Yui Hirasawa X Ui Hirasawa (K-ON!)--9.56/10. Ako Suminoe X Riko Suminoe (KissXSis)--8.71/10. Neviril X Aer (Simoun)--7.25/10. Shinobu Handa X Momoko Naitou (Shojo Sect)--9.88/10. Chikane Himemiya X Himeko Kurusugawa (Kannazuki no Miko)--8.89/10. Sakura Kinomoto X Tomoyo Daidouji (Cardcaptor Sakura)--8.93/10. Nadie X Ellis (El Cazador de la Bruja)--8.12/10. Nana Kobayashi X Hitomi Fujimori (Kisses, Sighs, and Cherry Blossoms Pink--The Material of Love)--9.75/10. Nunnally Lamperouge X Alice (Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally)--7/10. Subaru Nakajima X Teana Lanster (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS)--7.15/10. Kagura Tsuchimiya X Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei-Zero)--9.3/10. Tsumugi X Letty (The Miko's Words and the Witch's Incantations)--8.2/10. Nanami X Yuna (Sono Hanabira Ni Kuchizuke Wo)--9.4/10. Saki Miyanaga X Nodoka Haramura (Saki)--8.83/10. Yukio Himemiya X Komari Maezono (Gokujo Drops)--9.63/10. Sayo Aisaka X Kazumi Asakura (Negima!)--6.78/10. The TIER list (as of 10/02/09) Top Shinobu Handa X Momoko Naitou (Shojo Sect). Sh!zuma Hanazono X Nagisa Aoi (Strawberry Panic!). Nana Kobayashi X Hitomi Fujimori (Kisses, Sighs, and Cherry Blossoms Pink--The Material of Love). Kanade Sakurai X Yukino Sakurai (Candy Boy). Yukio Himemiya X Komari Maezono (Gokujo Drops). Yui Hirasawa X Ui Hirasawa (K-ON!). Upper Julia Tachibana X Ran Asakawa (Strawberry Shake Sweet). Konoka Konoe X Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima!) and Nanoha Takamachi X Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS). Nanami X Yuna (Sono Hanabira Ni Kuchizuke Wo). Hazumu Osaragi X Tomari Kurusu (Kashimashi). Manatsu Kuroki X Ichika Tachibana (Uta~Kata). Middle Kagura Tsuchimiya X Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei-Zero). Sakura Kinomoto X Tomoyo Daidouji (Cardcaptor Sakura). Chikane Himemiya X Himeko Kurusugawa (Kannazuki no Miko). Yumi Fuukuzawa X Toko Matsudaira (Maria Watches Over Us). Saki Miyanaga X Nodoka Haramura (Saki). Ako Suminoe X Riko Suminoe (KissXSis). Lower Sh!zuru Fujino X Natsuki Kuga (My-HiME). Dawn X Cynthia (Pokemon). Tsumugi X Letty (The Miko's Words and the Witch's Incantations). Soi Fon X Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach). Nadie X Ellis (El Cazador de la Bruja). Konata Izumi X Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star). Bottom Neviril X Aer (Simoun). Subaru Nakajima X Teana Lanster (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS). Nunnally Lamperouge X Alice (Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally). Ritsu Tainaka X Mio Akiyama (K-ON!). Sayo Aisaka X Kazumi Asakura (Negima!). Sakura Haruno X Ino Yamanaka (Naruto). Category:Rating Topic